Damansara-Puchong Expressway
The Damansara–Puchong Expressway or Lebuhraya Damansara-Puchong, LDP, is a major expressway in Klang Valley, Selangor in Malaysia. It links major townships in Damansara and Puchong and decreases travel time between them. Besides that, the expressway provides better accessibility to these areas via links to other expressways in Klang Valley, such as Federal Highway , Puchong-Sungai Besi Highway , New Pantai Expressway (NPE) , Sprint Expressway , Sungai Buloh Highway , and Kuala Lumpur Middle Ring Road 2 (MRR2) . This expressway is part of the Kuala Lumpur Middle Ring Road 2 Scheme. Route background The Kilometre Zero of the Damansara–Puchong Expressway is located at Sri Damansara Interchange, where it connects with the Federal Route and Kuala Lumpur Middle Ring Road 2, Federal Route . History The construction of the Damansara–Puchong Expressway was awarded to Lingkaran Trans Kota Holdings Bhd (Litrak) in 1996. Construction of the expressway began in 1997 and was opened on 25 January 1999. The expressway formerly featured its own electronic toll collection system known as the FasTrak. From 1 July 2004, the FasTrak was replaced by the Touch 'n Go and SmartTAG systems. Pioneer routes The construction of the Damansara-Puchong Expressway includes the acquisition and upgrades of several major roads as follows:- Current developments Upgrading of the Puchong Jaya Interchange The upgrading works of the Puchong Jaya Interchange including ramp from Bukit Jalil Highway to the expressway began in 2002 and was completed in 2005. Construction of the Kelana Jaya Interchange and the Kampung Baru Puchong Interchange The Kelana Jaya Interchange which was formerly a u-turn junctions was completed on 2007. The Kampung Baru Puchong Interchange was upgraded from underpass to diamond interchange was completed on 2007. Construction of the elevated U-Turn at Puchong Upgrading of the TTDI Interchange The TTDI Interchange upgrading project currently being undertaken by Lingkaran Trans Kota Holdings Bhd (Litrak) is an effort to improve the level of service on LDP. The project which commenced in August 2007 with a total budget of RM133 million involves widening of certain stretches and building a flyover and an underpass at TTDI Interchange. The congestion at the interchange is mainly due to multiple weaving of traffic from TTDI to Bandar Utama, TTDI to Damansara Utama and Damansara Utama to TTDI.. Once completed, the upgraded interchange will ease traffic flow from TTDI to Bandar Utama/Kepong and there will also be smoother flow on the LDP mainline to Bandar Utama and Kepong. The upgraded interchange will also allow more green time for localized traffic movement. The project work involves the following: *Upgrading of existing TTDI Interchange into a fully grade-separated Interchange through the construction of a new 2-lane bridge flyover for northbound traffic towards Kepong *Localised widening of northbound and southbound slip roads *An underpass from TTDI to Bandar Utama and Kepong. The project is scheduled for full completion in May 2011 with the flyover expected to be opened earlier upon its completion. Features *A notable feature of the expressway is the LDP Cable-Stayed Bridge on the Freescale Interchange, the first cable-stayed land bridge in Malaysia. *The elevated Sungai Buloh-Kajang MRT line from Mutiara Damansara to Taman Tun Dr Ismail Notable events *1 August 2013 – Chua Boon Huat, Malaysian's national hockey player died in a car accident on Damansara-Puchong Expressway near Kelana Jaya LRT station at Kelana Jaya. Toll rates (Starting 1 January 2007) :(Source: Utusan Malaysia, 15 January 2006) Gallery Image:LDP FR1.JPG|The cable-stayed bridge of Damansara–Puchong Expressway spanning over its intersection with Federal Highway in Petaling Jaya. Kuala Lumpur can be seen in the distant background on the right corner of the picture. Image:LDP-Sunway stretch.JPG|The Sunway stretch of Damansara–Puchong Expressway (LDP) during the evening rush hour. Image:LDP Sunway.JPG|Petaling Jaya Selatan (PJS) Toll Plaza (TP2) of trip from Puchong to Petaling Jaya. The modern design is LDP standard design of toll plazas with electronic toll collection (ETC) of cash lanes and Touch 'n Go lanes seen here. The SmartTAG lanes immediately next to Touch n Go lanes. List of Interchanges and Laybys Below is a list of interchange of the Damansara Puchong Expressway (LDP):- Main Link Puchong Barat Link References *Arup Juruunding Sdn. Bhd External links *Gamuda Group *LITRAK See also *Malaysian expressway system *Teras Teknologi (TERAS) Category:Expressways and highways in the Klang Valley